List of Clarence Characters
This page is a list for characters (Main, Supporting and Minor) who appeared on Clarence (series). Main Characters *Clarence: An optimistic boy who loves everything and is best friends with Sumo and Jeff, although he likes everyone. *Sumo: A scrappy, streetwise kid who grew up on the right side of the wrong side of the tracks. He is also best friends with Clarence and Jeff, but he doesn't get along very well with the latter all the time. *Jeff: Is a bit of a square with a long list of phobias. Even someone as uptight as him can have fun with his best friends Clarence and Sumo. Supporting Characters *Mary: She is patient and loving to her high-energy son, Clarence, but also crafty enough to get him to help with chores. She's a perfect mom for Clarence. Her boyfriend is Chad. *Chad: He is very affectionate with his girlfriend Mary and his son Clarence, he enjoys their company. He's also very honest, however, he's also distracted and naive sometimes. *Ms. Baker: She is very talkative and tends to talk quickly. She is a very patient teacher, but is easily overwhelmed. She's a cat lover and owns a cat called Beauford T. Pusser. She is also shown to be a kind and caring teacher. *Belson: He’s a snot-nosed bully, although he’s more likely to throw a sarcastic quip than a punch. He secretly likes Clarence, although he'll never admit it. His best friends are Nathan, Dustin and sometimes Percy. *Breehn: He has a high intellect. He also keeps himself well grounded at often times. He tends to worry about things when they get bad like messes or when someone gets hurt, showing he is very cautious. His best friend is Jeff. *Chelsea: Armed with a morbid sense of humor and blunt honesty, Chelsea is the kind of girl to speak her mind. Her teasing scares Clarence and Jeff but is a soothing balm for Sumo. Chelsea loves creepy and weird things. She gets along very well with everyone, except for Belson. *Percy: He's an insecure and very sensitive boy, who usually cries for everything. Despite this, he is eager to do exciting things but he unfortunately also seems to be a jinx as he constantly suffers from bad luck. *Joshua: He's a young man who likes to work, even in his birthday. He constantly gets injuries, most of them caused by Clarence or Sumo, his enemies. Minor Characters *Nathan: A big guy, who considers himself a dimwit. He is a loyal friend, specially to Belson, and may act as a body-guard to him. *Dustin: A skinny boy who likes to have fun and laughs at everything. He is also loyal and enjoys playing boys games. He is friends with Belson and Nathan. *Guyler: A quiet boy with a strange body shape. He likes birds, going fishing and always wears hoodies that cover his long neck. *Gilben: A silent boy who never moves and talks in a weird eerie sound. Everyone likes him. His birthday is in the same day as Jeff's. *Kimby: A shy, girly, insecure and lovely girl, who loves cute things and enjoys stuff about boys (like magazines, or movies). She is friends with Courtlin and Malessica. *Malessica: A smart, shy girl, who is also intellectual, just like Jeff. She used to be in love with Jeff. *Courtlin: A rude girl who is not afraid to express herself and give her opinion when she doesn't like something or feels uncomfortable. However, she also has her girly side, like her friends. *Ashley: A girl who loves art, but also has her adventurous side. She used to like Clarence. Category:Browse Category:Listing